


Cavemen Have Fire

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thoughtful drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavemen Have Fire

Chalk on stone, calculations are formed.

She develops three new uncertainty principles, one foolproof method for theoretical fusion effecting causation, and eleven possible theories of dimensional subspace, vortexes, and wormhole travel emanating from singular microprisms activated by closed-set consonant pairings.

The concepts are groundbreaking; dazzlingly brilliant. At any university in the world, there would be grants, accolades, and paper after published paper.

Here, there is none of that. No reason to stop and receive applause – so she keeps on writing.

 

(How very crazy she was.)

 

Later, Fred looks back – and wonders if it was all just meaningless scratchings on stone.


End file.
